That's Impossible
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: It was a simple mission, a bag and tag, but when Robin gets shot by a mysterious weapon. Things start to go downhill for the teen. Warning: Slash, Mpreg, and suggestive themes. Rating could change to M.


**OH MY GOSH! I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Hi guys, it's good to see you again after so long! I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to upload this chapter, but I needed to change it so that it was more... perfect. MistressofRobins is helping me write this story and I am so grateful for her help! If you haven't already please go read her stories, they are amazing, I love reading them!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a long time to figure out how to piece it together.**

**Once again, thank you to MoR for all her help and support, couldn't have done it without her.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_Why _are we watching this _disgusting _movie?" Megan asked as she hid behind a couch cushion.

It was Movie Night at Mount Justice and a majority of the team had agreed on watching Saw six, despite the many protests of a frightened Megan and a disgusted Robin.

"You guys know that movie _scares _me! There's so much blood and the _screaming!_ I think the worse part is hearing those poor people cry out in pain," Megan had protested earlier.

Robin had nodded his agreement, "I agree with Meg on this one. I mean, it's just so _gross, _and the whole plot it a bit drawn out."

Their protests, however, fell on deaf ears and soon they found themselves watching one of the goriest movies in the world. They had turned down the volume mainly because Conner couldn't handle the loud screams emitting from the TV. Kaldur'ahm watched the movie with great interest, but every once and a while the others saw him flinch or turn away from the screen. Wally and Artemis, for once, weren't arguing, rather they were munching happily on popcorn.

"This is by far the best Saw movie!" Artemis said as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I know! I _love _it!"

Dick had chosen to lean against his boyfriend of three years and at the moment he was hiding his face into Wally's arm."This movie is so _gross!" _Despite being Batman's protégé Robin _hated _the sight of blood.

Just because he saw it a lot didn't mean he had to like it.

Wally chuckled before ruffling his little bird's hair, "I know babe, but that's what makes it beautiful."

There was a stretch of silence and then: "That made no sense at _all!"_

"I know."

Halfway through the movie Dick stood up, claimed he was tired, then left without another word. The redhead nodded in his boyfriend's direction before turning back to the screen, he knew Dick wasn't scared, just completely fed up with all the blood.

'_I'm surprised Megan hasn't left yet.' _He thought to himself.

About fifteen minutes passed before Wally stood up as well. Dick usually left in the middle of movies, but he always came back just so he could sit with his boyfriend. "I'm gonna go check on Dick," he said and headed towards the hall.

"Whateves." Artemis called from the couch.

Wally walked down the hallway of Mount Justice towards the room he shared with Dick. The speedster couldn't help but smile as he thought about his boyfriend. They had started dating when Dick was 15 and he was 17 and so far they were still going strong. Without noticing he found himself at the door to his room.

He smiled before he touched the door, causing it to slide open, "Dick? You in here?"

The speedster peered into the room and smiled when he saw his little bird typing away on his computer. The Boy Wonder looked up and smiled at his red headed boyfriend. "Hi, Wally. What's up?" He asked as he closed his laptop.

The redhead crossed the room, letting the door close behind him, and sat next to his boyfriend, "Nothing. I just came to check on you."

Dick smiled before placing a fast kiss onto Wally's lips. "Thanks dude, but I'm fine, I just came in here so I could get some work done." The hacker kissed his boyfriend and smiled once more. "But with you here I doubt I'll get _anything _done."

**ooOoo**

Back in the common room Megan was still hiding behind her couch-cushion when they heard the familiar computerized voice.

_Recognized: Batman. 02_

The Martian looked up to see Batman approaching them from the dark entrance of the mountain.

"Batman!" Artemis paused the movie and the others turned to look at the caped crusader.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Kaldur asked politely.

The Dark Knight nodded before scanning the room, mentally counting off all the members of Young Justice. He raised an eyebrow behind his cowl. "Where are Robin and Kid Flash?"

Artemis opened her mouth to say something that would probably result in putting Wally in the hospital when Megan cut her off. "They went to bed early. I'll go get them!" With that said she quickly flew away and prayed that Batman believed her.

Batman didn't say anything; he simply stood there, patiently waiting for the Martian girl to return.

**ooOoo**

Megan floated down the hallway and paused once she reached her destination. She had long since learned that one should _knock _before entering Kid Flash and Robin's room. She had learned this lesson three years ago when the two heroes had first started dating; she needed to borrow a book from Robin and had forgotten to knock.

The scene of the two of them in bed was forever burned into her memory.

The Martian girl shook the idea out of her head before she started knocking. "Wally? Robin? Batman is here!" When she received no response she figured it was safe and pushed the door open.

She peeked in and was surprised to find that the two males were actually _asleep_. There was a dark blue blanket wrapped around their waists, leaving their broad chests and shoulders exposed. Megan let a gentle smile grace her lips when she saw how content the two boys looked. She almost felt bad about having to interrupt their moment of peace. She contemplated letting them have five more minutes when an image of Batman popped into her head.

A shiver shot up her spine and she quickly shook the thought out of her head. No, they had a mission, the boys needed to wake up _now!_

"Wally! Robin! It's time to wake up!" She whispered urgently, "Come on let's go! We have a mission!"

Dick wearily opened his bright blue eyes and yawned loudly before sitting up, upsetting his still slumbering partner. "What's wrong Megan?" he asked groggily, still half asleep.

Megan blushed once more, "Sorry for waking you, but Batman's here, and he have a mission for us. Change into your costumes! Hurry!"

Dick was out of bed the second he heard the word _Batman. _By the time Megan said _hurry _Dick was already pulling his costume out of the closet. He hadn't slept at the mansion for a few weeks and they didn't have any missions recently, and that meant Bruce and Dick hadn't seen each other in a while.

Sensing that the two males wanted some privacy so they could change, Megan stepped out of their room. "I'll be waiting out here."

**ooOoo**

The three heroes entered the main room to see the rest of their team lined up in front of a silent Batman. They quickly took their places in the line up and Batman grunted in acknowledgment.

"I have a late night mission that requires your attention." Batman turned and brought up a holographic screen, on it was a map of Superman's home city. "Last night at precisely 10:45 P.M a patient escaped from a Mental Hospital in Metropolis."

A picture of man popped up onto the screen; at first glance he didn't look like much. He was a little on the chubby side, he had jaw length, brown hair that was graying in some areas, green eyes, and a thick mustache.

"The patients name is Ezekiel 'Zeke' Lambridge. He's 43 years old and he was a former science teacher at Metropolis University, who majored in genetics. When he was 35 he got into a car accident that killed his 4 year old son and 31-year old wife. The doctors at the hospital believe that this-

"- is what drove Lambridge to the brink of insanity?" Robin finished, an amused smile on his face. This mission sounded interesting.

Batman nodded, "Correct. He was arrested after he was caught trying to experiment on one of his students. He said he wanted to dissect the girl and analyze her body parts." Wally cringed. "The girls name was Jenna Miller. She has since moved to a different state and school."

"Smart girl," the speedster mumbled under his breath.

"Your mission is to find Lambridge and bring him back to the hospital." Bright red dots appeared on the maps. "The dots on the map represent places that the League assumes Lambridge might be hiding." He pointed to each dot before saying what it represented. "_Here_ is his old apartment, this is the university he worked at, this is a café' he visited frequently…" and so it went.

The team turned to Robin, their appointed leader for the last three years. The Boy Wonder was now 18; he had matured over the years, taking missions and life with a more serious attitude. He stood up straighter, he had adjusted quickly to being leader, as Kaldur'ahm predicted, and took his job seriously. He returned their gazes and watched as they nodded their confirmation.

The holographic screen and everything on it disappeared and Robin held up his glove and revealed that he had downloaded everything onto his own computer.

"Now we'll know where to go and how to get there."

Batman nodded at his protégé before turning back to the others, "Your mission starts now. Be careful. Lambridge is a dangerous man and we aren't sure if he has any weapons on him, so be on your toes."

**ooOoo**

The team decided to set up their battle plan before they got to Metropolis. Robin pulled up a holographic map of said city and the team instantly recognized each of the places Batman had pointed out to them.

"So what's the game plan Robin?" Artemis asked, looking away from the window of the bio-ship.

Robin turned to the map and gestured to the many red dots across the city. "There are lots of places Lambridge could be and even if we all go out individually we'll never be able to find him. So I have an idea. Artemis, I want you and Kaldur to take his old apartment, I have a feeling he'll go there first to pick up any supplies he may need, or he may be there now. Conner and I can take the university he used to work at."

Megan, who was steering the bio-ship, looked away from the skies and turned towards her leader. "What about Wally and I?"

"I know this will put a lot of weight on your shoulders, but I need you two to scout the rest of his hide-outs."

"_What?" _The two red heads nearly fainted after hearing the amount of responsibility that was thrust onto their shoulders.

"I know it's a lot and I'm _sorry, _but Megan you're the only one on the team who can fly. No offense, Superboy."

"I'm working on it," Conner mumbled.

Turning back to the Martian; Robin continued. "You can fly, that means you can cover more ground than we can, and Wally's a speedster. He can run from one checkpoint to the other. You two are the most qualified to do this."

Megan, after hearing his logic, smiled and nodded approvingly. Wally was still skeptical. "I don't know, Rob."

Robin sent Wally his scariest bat-glare and the speedster was soon all too happy to run around the city. "Megan can you link us up?"

Megan smiled. "Already set, Robin."

The green girl looked away from her team and set up a serious expression, "We're here."

**ooOoo**

'_Status Report, Young Justice.' _Robin thought after about an hour into their stake out.

'_Nothing on our end, Robin,' _came Kaldur's voice.

'_Nothing in this wing Robin,' _said Superboy.

'_Sorry, babe,' _Wally answered.

Robin sighed. _'All right. I'll call another status report in an hour if we don't find anything, and KF, we're on a mission, don't call me babe. Robin out.'_

The boy wonder sighed as he looked down an empty hallway. As soon as they had arrived he and Superboy had agreed to split up to search the school. It was 2 AM in the morning and so far nothing had happened, not that Robin expected anything. All the students were asleep, the guards were patrolling outside, and he had searched his half of the school at least four times. He had just started walking down another hallway when he heard what sounded like footsteps.

Robin froze in his place before he disappeared into another dark hallway. He laid his back against the wall and waited, the footsteps drew closer and closer until Robin could practically hear the other person's breathing. He strained his ears to pick up any other source of noise that could help him identify the person who was walking.

The boy wonder smirked when he heard the sound of something being dragged on the floor. He had found the target.

'_Young Justice, I think I just found the target; I'm pursuing him now. I'll call if I need backup.'_

'_Rob, maybe we should just head-'_

'_Superboy I'm in the west wing of the school, we're heading towards the science department. Meet me there.'_

'_Copy that.'_

'_Robin out.'_

**ooOoo**

Kid Flash sighed when he heard his boyfriend disconnect with the rest of the team. Sometimes the speedster had _no idea _what to do with his little bird. Every time they went out on missions there was always a little voice in the back of his head that kept screaming: _'the love of your life could be dying right now!'_

Wally knew that Robin was more than capable of handling himself; he _was _the Boy Wonder, Batman's Protégé, and their freaking _leader, _but… _Dick_ _Grayson_ was still _human, _he was still the _youngest, _and out of all of them he was the most vulnerable. Even _before _they started dating Wally was always worrying about Dick more than the others. At first he thought he did that because he knew Dick the longest, but the constant worry for his best friend stayed, and eventually Wally came to a shocking conclusion.

He was hopelessly in love with the Boy Wonder._  
><em>

**ooOoo**

Robin continued following his target. He had yet to meet up with Superboy, but he was sure that they would run into each other soon enough. He stopped suddenly when his target stopped and Robin took the minor stall to inspect the person he had been trailing. He couldn't exactly make out a face, but he could see the gray sack lying on the floor.

The Boy Wonder observed his surroundings; they were definitely in the science department, and by the looks of it they had stopped in front of a lab.

'_Superboy, what's your position?'_

'_I'm coming up behind you.'_

The brunet turned around and nodded when he saw the growing figure of Superboy approaching him. Together they watched as the figure unlocked the door, grabbed the gray bundle on the floor, and walked in. The sound of a lock clicking into place was heard throughout the hall before everything fell silent once more.

The two heroes quickly crossed the floor and placed their ears next to the door. Thanks to Superboy's super hearing they could easily make out the conversation.

'_What are they talking about?' _Robin asked telepathically.

'_It's a man's voice; he's talking about cutting someone open.'_

'_Anything else?'_

There was a slight pause. '_Yes. I hear a girl whimpering.'_

'_That's enough for me. Break down the door.'_

"With pleasure." The clone wound up his foot and slammed it into the door.

"I guess you didn't hear the bell Lambridge, because class is _over."_

* * *

><p><strong>I got a lot of reviews from readers telling me that I should slow down, so I did. I know the scene goes farther in the first "original" chapter, but I want to make that scene longer, more actiony (if that's a word) and really dive into detail.<strong>

**Aside from that, tomorrow at 3:30PM the new Young Justice episode comes out! I want to watch it but I can't because I have a doctors appointment! Oh well, I'll catch it one day.**

**I hope you like this new chapter, I really like how it turned out, and it wouldn't be possible without MistressofRobins.**

**If you're reading this thank you so much for all your help!**

**Until next time... Goodbye.**


End file.
